


Mother of the Alchemist

by Dirtkid123



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Donella, Ulla is only mentioned, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian needs validation, Vat7k AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: AU where Donella pretends to be Ulla.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian & Donella
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Mother of the Alchemist

The mother of the Alchemist

The day had finally come. After searching for totems spread out across the seven kingdoms, Varian and his friends were about to collect the final key to the secret library. “It says only one person can grab the final totem.” Varian said solemnly. After a quick vote, the group consensus was that the Coronan Alchemist would be the one to obtain their prize. Varian stepped into the dark cave, using his alchemy staff to light the way. Unbeknownst to him, Donella was there already, prepared for this very moment. 

“Who are you? How did you find me?” She asked him, a convincing tremor in her voice. “Who wants to know?” Varian replied suspiciously. 

They had run into many people who were hoping to stop them from finding the totems, and/or steal them for their own personal gain. It was a good thing Hugo was on their side, because as a thief he knew the warning signs of a potential burglary. 

But this woman didn’t look evil, or even like a thief. And if she was, then Hugo would be able to help them discover who she was. “How rude of me! I’m sorry. My name is Ulla.” She replied. Varian stood mouth agape, taking in the sight of his long lost mother. 

She had light, almost white hair, pulled back into a braid. Her cheek was scarred, and she was very tall. Basically everything about her features was the opposite of Varian’s. Yet Her eyes held pain in them, and her clothes were ragged. It was As if she had been trapped in this cave for years. Which backed up her claim of being his long lost mother. 

“If you really are Ulla, what’s the name of your son?” He asked harshly.  
“His name was Varian.” She answered.  
“I was on a quest, and entombed in an enchanted library, when he was less than a year old. It’s been years since I’ve seen him, or Quirin.” She stated sadly. 

“I’ve only just been released from the library, but now I’m far away from my home, and my son is already an adult by my calculations.” 

“Actually..” Varian said with a shaky smile. “He’s 18. And he’s right in front of you.” 

She gasped, and with shaky hands, grabbed him, and hugged him tightly. “My son..” she cried out. While Varian was in her arms, she shook with false tears. And with his head turned into her neck, he couldn’t see the manic grin overtaking her face.

“You’re finally in my arms once more, and I promise, that I will never leave you again.” She said. “Promise me, you won’t go searching for the enchanted library. There’s nothing there to be found.” 

“I promise, Mom.” He replied, before taking her hand and guiding her towards the light. 

Once outside of the cave, Varian hugged “Ulla” again, Before walking over to his friends. 

“Varian! What happened to finding the last totem and rescuing your mom?” Nuru asked, in shock. 

The boy in question smiled, and shook his head. “My mom was in the cave! Shes right over here! Do you want to meet her?” He asked, before dragging them all towards Donella. 

“Mom, I want you to meet my friends! They’ve been such a big help in our quest to find the library, and you! This is Nuru, Yong, and Hugo.” 

Hugo looked at Varian, and to Donella, and then back to Varian, confusion evident on his face. But one subtle glare from his boss, made Hugo aware that he was not supposed to say anything. 

“That’s great, Varian!!” Yong said, oblivious to the tension between “Ulla” and Hugo. 

“I wanted to thank you all for helping me, but I promised my mom that I wouldn’t look for the Enchanted Library anymore. She’s been trapped there, so she knows what she’s warning us about..” 

“But, Varian. What should we do with the totems we found? They’re too powerful to be left alone.” Nuru stated more than asked. 

“I have a solution to that.” Donella said calmly. “There is this solvent I made, while in the library. It can dissolve any material, and leave nothing behind. It will be able to destroy the totems.” She said with a smile. 

“Okay, thanks Mrs. Varian’s mom!” Yong said chirpily. 

“Varian, I’m very proud of you. You’re making the right choice.” The woman said, knowingly feeding off of Varian’s need of validation.

The group walked away from the cave, unknowingly leaving the true Ulla behind in the enchanted library, never to be seen again.


End file.
